Bruce Banner: The Modern Doogie Howser
by DBZ-Fangrl
Summary: After suffering abuse, mental trauma, and an experiment gone wrong, 10 year old Bruce Banner is recruited into S.H.E.I.L.D. He meets the Avengers who are planning to save the world from an evil Norse Mythological Alien: Loki. Banner is a wreck, only wanting isolation and the fall of bad humans who remind him of his father. And to him,Loki is exactly that. WARNING:Loki&Banner FEELS
1. Prologue

**So here's the thing, this is complete AU and Bruce is a kid. WARNING: You may experience FEELS**

**Also, other warning. Bruce was abused (canon!) pretty_ much_ everything here is the truth except the fact he's a kid. **

**I'm going to update my stories, but this is my friends, and she will be sending me hers until she makes an account, please enjoy :p**

* * *

Bruce Banner was special. He was gifted. He was _different_. And that was the reason he was constantly bullied, abused, and then left alone to wallow in self-pity in the fact he's not normal. No one even cared that he was hurting. And who would?

He's Bruce Banner.

He wasn't like other children.

But, their views changed one day, when poor little Bruce cracked. He couldn't take the beatings, the manipulation, the loneliness, the looks, none of it. He just couldn't. He was only a kid. So he did what any other not-normal kid would do.

He planted a bomb in the school.

It was a dud, but that didn't stop the school from expelling him. He was no longer "That Geeky Nerd" (no one really bothered to learn his real name) but instead he was called something different. He was now known as "That _Freak_".

It hit him hard. He regretted (Albeit only slightly) planting a bomb in his school, but he was a freak. A weird sad lonely creature who could have "killed" the entire school. (But, that was stretch! He just wanted to scare them. Hurt? Yes. Kill? No, he would never be...him...)

The military ended up getting involved. They wanted him. Him and his strange, different, complex, and freaky mind. He designed the bomb himself, and that caught the attention of a few scientists and one General Ross.

Now, Ross would never endanger a civilian, but the kid was just so brilliant! He learned quick, and helped made weapons for the government, and they were even thinking of cutting off the Tony Stark just for Baner's tech. The kid was a mad genius, reading Stark's designs like how he read the Daily Bugle. They kept him as the militaries special secret, who wouldn't? No one should be able to have this brilliant mind. (Except the U.S. Government of course.)

But Bruce still kept to himself, cutting off everyone around him and focusing on his work. He knew what destruction they could cause. How many they could hurt. He was resistant at first, not wanting to hurt innocence. Not wanting blood on his little hands. But General Ross promised (And Bruce took promises very seriously, they were like pinky swearing, you just can't break them!) it was to get rid of men like his... father...

So, Bruce made weapons, mostly things only a child could ever think of. There were many trial and error, but he never was beat down about it (Well, maybe at first) especially not when Betty cheered him up.

Betty.

Betty Ross.

She was his friend.

Not just his friend, but his_** BEST**_ friend. (Okay, there may have been a crush there...)

She supported him, made him smile, and he felt a burst if happiness everyone she smiled or gave a 'Whoop' when an experiment went correctly.

But, she didn't want to hurt people. And that made Bruce confused. Didn't she see he was helping people? Saving them from others like his...father? He made those inventions, for good!

But she always frowned, despite her excitement over his experiments. There was always a crease in her eyebrows, a twinkle in her eyes, and a twitch of her red lips. She would always be dissapointed.

So he would always be alone.

* * *

Eventually, Bruce left. (Not on his own free will mind you.) An experiment with gamma radiation had gone wrong, making him an even bigger freak. General Ross was no longer that man he looked up to as a father-figure, instead, the man became hell-bent on destroying him.

Bruce Banner was so different, he wasn't even _human_.

He was such a freak the military wanted him dead.

He was a freak.

An abomination.

He didn't deserve to make Betty cry. He didn't deserve her comfort. He didn't deserve her friendship.

He was such a freak, his only friend suffered from her own father because of him.

An agency called S.H.E.I.L.D. (He forgot what it stood for because he was half-listening half-shitting his pants to hear) took him and kept him under vigilant watch. They fed him, sheltered him, and gave him things to work on. And most of all, they left him alone.

'And that, is how it should be,' Bruce thought softly to himself, adjusting his monkey wrench on the unfinished prototype of a gun before him. 'Because I just want to be alone...'

Bruce Banner was also a liar.

* * *

**Hope y'all liked the prologue :3**


	2. Cages are for Monsters

**THANK YOU! Thanks for reading xD Even if your anonymous, I thank you guys (or gals) anyway X3**

**I'm going to upload a chapter every week, so any one whose reading this, please don't expect one tomorrow xD Also: Only Bruce is a kid. He needs this, people actually don't know this about him. Same with Spider-man molested as a kid :p**

* * *

"_Dr. Banner, please report to the conference room. Dr. Banner, please report to the conference room. Director Fury is requesting your presence_."

Bruce yelped in surprise, waking up with a start. He blinked owlishly, trying to focus on calming his thundering heart as he unstuck a pencil from his face.

123.

123.

1... 2... 3...

1.

2.

3.

Calm...

"Director Fury wants to see me?" He asked aloud to himself, his scientific mind developing answers. "Did he catch that alien yet? Hmmm..."

Bruce picked himself up from his desk and made his way towards the door. He placed a hand on the metal handle, hesitating slightly. He always hesitated when leaving his room. That meant he had to be near people. And they would look at him. Bruce Banner.

The freak of a kid who could rival Tony Stark in intellect.

"Fury wants you," He mumbled to himself. Bruce calmed his nerves, twisting the handle and opened the door with a shaky breath.

'_Phase one: Leave room-Complete. Phase two: walk amongst humans...pending_.'

* * *

He hated how they stared at him. They made him feel even more like a freak. He was shorter, and far younger than any of the other occupants on the helicarrier. But, he was smarter. He was strong in his mind, despite his scrawny frame.

Just thinking about how frail he was made his lips twitch downwards slightly. He ate...enough to survive.

Food didn't appeal to him. It wasn't the same as his mom's cooking, or Betty's microwaved burritos. They lacked what he craved most.

Love.

But monsters don't deserve that. They deserved to be locked up, away from normal people.

The back if his neck itched and he let out a small whine. He knew he was a freak, bit did that really mean people had to stare? Was he really that interesting to watch?

He heaved a sigh of relief when he made it to the conference room. He dug in his pocket, pulling out his ID card, and allowed the scanner to scan it. A blue light emitted from the sensor, scanning the small plastic card placed between his bony fingers. A small chirp alerted him that he was in fact, Bruce Banner.

He pouted. He didn't want to be though.

"You wanted to see me Director Fur-" Bruce froze. His heart plummeted, then jumped up his throat after punching his gut. He knew his heart was going too fast, the heart rate monitor on his wrist told him so. But, that did not stop him from hitching his breath, and trying to understand his predicament.

There were people there in the conference room. And not just people there in a the conference room.

Strangers in the conference room. Strangers in the conference room that were eyeing him warily, as if he did not belong.

Well, because, he didn't.

They were lean, tall, fit, and everything he was not. He wondered if his father wanted him like that: normal, but quickly brushed that thought away.

Bruce's nervous gaze shift over to the one-eyed man in charge, questions bubbling beneath his blue orbs.

"Avengers, meet our finest scientist, Dr. Bruce Banner. He will be helping us locate the Tesseract." Eyes widened comically and every pair of eyes (or in Fury's case, eye) locked in on Banner.

"He is?"

"He looks 6!"

"This mortal is far too young. Perhaps you should allow a older, much more wiser scientist search for the Tesseract?"

Banner was insulted. He was a freak, yes, but he was not a stupid child. Yes, he wasn't even a teenager, but that did not mean he wasn't capable of handling his job. His fearful blue eyes sharpened, anger and annoyance glinting menacingly in his youthful eyes.

"Gentlemen, please. Do not insult my intelligence," he bite out, trying to calm. "I can assure you, my age does not, and will not affect my work." he was pleased by the surprised looks they gave him. Then his heart plummeted. They think he's an even bigger freak now.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think he's kinda cute. Ain't ya 'lil scientist?" A man cooed mockingly, strutting over to Bruce with a sneer on his face. Bruce bite the inside of his cheek, forcing memories of bullies away from his mind. These where his coworkers. They won't hurt him. Especially not in front if Fury.

The man reached out to touch his hair, but Bruce flinched, ducked under the man's arm and fled to stand near Fury. Fury's arm twitched. The darker male would always place a hand on his shoulder and promise nothing would happen, that he was under S.H.E.I.D. protection. But this time he just glared over at the man, making Bruce squirm at his side.

"I meant no harm," The well dressed man apologized, raising his hand in mock defense. "Just wanted to-"

"He's not a pet, Stark," Fury glowered, his finger twitching. Bruce gulped, staring at the man with awed confusion.

"Y-you're T-Tony Stark?" At his name being called, Tony shifted his gaze to the small child he nearly gave a heart attack to. A crooked grin spread across his lips as a blonde man sighed, shaking his head and muttering about egos.

"Yup, you know, CEO of Stark industries. Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. Just naming a few." Bruce stared blankly, taking in the image of the Tony Stark. Too be honest, he's a lot shorter than he imagined.

"Your short..." he thought aloud. The clean cut blonde snorted, while the taller blonde bellowed in laughter. The Black Widow's lips twitched, surprising Bruce slightly. He turned red, trying to calm down and think of an apology.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I u-uh-"

Stark raised his hand.

Bruce's eyes widened. Memories of foster care flashed before his eyes. He knew he was shaking, but he was frightened.

Stark's face contorted into confusion as he lowered his hand from rubbing his own neck. The little boy (Who was a scientist. He isn't jealous, he was a smart when he was a kid too...he bet he was smarter...cause he's Tony Stark...) was shaking, eyes wide, and his lower lip trembling. He noticed how Bruce was staring at him yet he was not looking at him. His eyes were glazed over, as if having a memory.

A bad one.

One that Tony could relate to.

"...Kid?"

No response.

Fury placed a hand in Bruce's shoulder, making the kid jump. He spun around and met Fury's eye, shoulders slumping.

"Sorry," He mumbled. "I was reminded of a...dream..." It was an obvious lie. Everyone knew, heck, even Bruce knew it was terrible lie, but he stuck to it.

After an awkward silence, Fury cleared his throat. Everyone's attention settled on him, not saying a word and waiting for Fury's.

"We have captured Loki, and he is being sent to his cell about now. I'm going to give him a warm welcome, you are all able to hear what is being said, there." Instead of his fingers pointing, Agent Coulson's were. "Any questions?"

No answer.

"Good." And with that, he left, his coat fluttering behind him. No one moved, just looking each other up. Apparently, Bruce was not the only one not to know everybody there. The Black Widow merely rolled her eyes and gracefully plopped herself in front of a screen, looking at Bruce expectantly.

Bruce blinked a couple of times before nodding dumbly, approaching the S.H.E.I.L.D. agent. He will admit, he had a fragile friendship with the Widow, and not just her, but Hill and Barton too. Speaking of Barton wasn't he always with her? They seemed to be attached to the hip, hovering over Bruce to see if he'd have a heart attack that day or not. He wouldn't be surprised if they betted, it got boring around here.

"Um, Mrs. Black Widow m-ma'am, where's, uh, agent, uh, Barton?" She did not respond quickly, with her fluid voice that he would often loose himself into. So he hesitantly looked up at her over the rim of his glasses. "Mrs...Widow...?"

"Agent Barton has been compromised." She held no emotion in her voice. No sadness, anger, resentment. Nothing. It was the same tone she used when they had discussed about nightmares. She was a true agent.

Bruce said nothing, but he felt. He felt his heart stop, and then pick up again. The rest of his body turned numb and he was no longer aware of his surroundings. He wasn't particularly close to the Black Widow, aside from the late night talks of nightmares, but he was relatively close to Barton. He would crack jokes, teach him life lessons about women, and poke and prod Banner despite him wanting to be alone.

And he didn't mind the attention he got from him. Even if it was a small amount. Which, if he thought about it, contradicted his statement on wanting to be left alone.

"-It was built for something a lot stronger than you," Fury's voice had broken him out if his trance. Bruce blinked in confusion, not understanding when Widow gave him a firm squeeze on the arm, an apologetic glint in her brown orbs.

"Ah yes, a mindless beast..." Bruce tuned the prince's voice out, looking at Widow for answers. His eyebrows were drawn in confusion as Widow opened her mouth, but hesitantly closed it. He had designed that cage. He made it strong, with no questions asked. He did it to please Fury, but if his assumptions were right, then Bruce Banner had created his own cell.

"I...he could have just told me..." His voice sounded tired, older, not like the age he was currently. "I would have understood. I am just a freak after all..." he ignored everyone questioning stare and hopped off the seat, walking over to the door, back hunched slightly.

"Bru-"

"I'm going back to my room. I'll be working on a way to locate the Tesseract with the use of gamma rays...perhaps Stark could work on that as well, he doesn't seem like the team-player type..." Then, he was gone.

* * *

**R&R ^^**


	3. Science Buddies Who Save the World

**Wow! I didn't think anybody would read this. It just seemed like a strange story. But, thank you guys! If I haven't PM'd you, I'm doing it as I type. Thanks!**

**Yeah, I know, short. Next one will be longer though!**

* * *

Bruce left the room filled with those stress creating strangers, but never returned to his own. Instead he had his back pressed against the door, sweat trickling down from his brow. His eyes were screwed shut as he tried to process the information he had at the moment.

He was going to be caged as an animal because of Hulk.

A whimper escaped his lips at the thought. He slowly pushed himself off of the metallic door, ignoring the concerned stares from workers (because no one actually cares, they just don't want to seem like a jerk) and made his way to the room. He could have sworn he heard Maria Hill's voice, but even if he did, he brushed her off.

When he reached the door he paused. He never hesitated to reach his sweet safe haven, but now, Robert Bruce Banner has paused before his escape from reality. He quickly wet his lips, feeling desperate to get in his room, a room he could easily access.

But _something_ told him not to.

_Something_ told him not to be a coward. Not to go run in his room, lock the door, and hide under the covers until the boogie man left.

Bruce pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes, a small civil war building within him. Should he just run back in his room? Or do something else? Something less cowardly.

'_Puny Banner is coward_,' the voice spat. Bruce shook his head, not wanting to hear him.

'_Puny Banner always stay inside. No go and smash. Coward_.' A couple flashes of his mother fluttered across his closed eyelids. Maybe if he was strong enough, and not such a coward, he could have prevented her death. Maybe he could have convicted his father instead of covering for him.

'_Puny Banner weak. Not stop bad man_.'

Bruce couldn't breathe. All these memories flashed, they flashed so fast he could have sworn he saw nothing. But, he saw everything.

'_Please...stop..._'

'_Weak puny Banner. All Banner fault, Banner no stop_.'

Bruce's wobbling legs gave out, making him a heap on the floor. He gripped his shoulders, trying to stop him from coming out. When ever he came out, it hurt. It felt like someone ripped you inside out. It felt absolutely horrible, and he didn't want to face the pain.

'_He's just antagonizing you_,' he thought wearily to himself. Hulk snorted.

'_Hulk no hurt puny Banner_.' Bruce didn't understand what he meant. He was a genius, but what Hulk said made no sense at all. Of course he was hurting him. He was making him relive his nightmares, he was making his head spin, and skin green. He was obviously hurting him.

'_Hulk no hurt Banne_r,' he repeated, as if to clarify what he meant. '_Banner hurt Banner_.'

He didn't know he was crying until the salty water fell into his clenched fists. A strangled sob escaped him, racking his fragile body. He slammed his small fist into his door, trying to stop the sobs, the tears, the horrible images of his mother's death. He knew his heart beat was too high, but he was too busy crying. Too busy reliving.

'_Puny Banner_,' the deep voice said with surprising softness. '_Hulk no hurt_.'

Bruce wanted to scream "_**Yes**_! Yes you are!" but the words died on his lips as he felt his mind go blank. He wasn't sure if he was repressing the memories, or if he's finally cracked his metaphorical vase of insanity, but he was sure it didn't matter. Just as long as they were gone.  
He did notice that the walls shifted, changing to a deep black. The hallway, the door to his room, everything had disappeared into a black void. He jumped to his feet, spinning around madly, trying to see where he was. Bruce felt a familiar presence, one he felt when he was a small child. With wide and fearful eyes, Bruce slowly turned to see the Hulk.

"W-where...h-how...?" The Hulk did not answer, only walked forwards towards the shaking black haired child.

"Puny Banner rest. Hulk smash who hurt," The large green rage monster said with large clenched fists. Bruce gasped, forgetting for a fleeting moment that he should be afraid, and latched on to one of the Hulk's hands.

"No!" He cried. Hulk's green eyes widened at the sudden shout, but soon looked puzzled.

"No hurt?" Bruce shook his head, fresh tears welling up in his eyes.

"No, please. You'd only hurt innocence! You'd be like...like," He choked a sob, eyes clamped shut, trying to forget. He didn't register the large fingers twirling his black locks as he gripped the Hulk's hand for dear life.

"Okay. Hulk understand. Hulk no be like bad man." Bruce looked up at his monster. His eyes were wide with glistening tears as he saw the strange softened expression on the Hulk. He could no longer recognize his gamma accident, only seeing someone who genuinely cared for his well-being. At this, a strange feeling welled up in the doctor's stomach.

"Banner sleep." So, at the Hulk's request, he closed his eyes, welcoming the darkness.

* * *

When Bruce woke up, he didn't exactly remember what happened. What he did remember was that he never made to the bed. So, you could obviously understand when Dr. Banner yelped in sudden surprise, managing to cause himself to tumble off his bed, smacking the cold hard floor of the S.H.E.I.L.D. helicarrier.  
With a frazzled expression, he rubbed his sore bottom as he tried his hardest to think about the day before.

He was positive he didn't drink, seeing as he is underage. But he knew he was angry at something yesterday.

His pale brown eyes widened.

Did he "Hulk-out"? Did he hurt anyone? Did he kill anyone?

His head spun as he felt himself grow sick. He would never forgive himself if he transformed here. He would have been like-

And then, just like that, the conversation he shared with his large green creature of rage popped back into his jaded brain. A small weary sigh left him. So he didn't hurt anything.

But, he had hoped it was a dream. A horrible dream that his paranoid brain conjured up. He didn't want to believe it really happened, or else he would be forced to believe about what happened in the conference room. And he prayed to any Gods that exist that it was.

But, alas, poor Bruce was atheist.

"Doctor Bruce Banner, Tony Stark wishes to meet you in the lab. Again, Bruce Banner, Tony Stark wishes to meet you in the lab."

_So it wasn't a dream..._

When he tried to remember what The Tony Stark looked like, he giggled childishly to himself. The Merchant of Death, was a well tailored small man. Then he frowned, getting up from being a tangled heap in the ground and bit his lower lip.

'_Now I sound like a bully.._.'  
He shook the thoughts away as he reached for his large circular glasses. Pushing the rim of the glasses up with one hand, he reached for his oversized lab coat. Bruce ran a hand through his messy mop of hair and sighed.

"I hope he hasn't found the Tesseract without me..."

When he left the room he never even noticed that the bed was crushed.

* * *

"Hey! 'Lil Brucie, you actually came!" Bruce nodded, walking over to his usual part of the lab. He internally grimaced at the nickname. Was he really that small?

"Did you say something Brucie?" This time he flinched outwardly.

"Um, no, I didn't say anything. Maybe your just imagining things?" Stark raised an eyebrow, putting a hand on his hip.

"Okay, I know you don't like me Brucie-"

Flinch.

"- but we gotta work together to save the world yada yada yada." he reached out a hand to Bruce, trying to ignore the fact that he flinched. "So what do you say? Wanna be 'Science buddies who save the world?'" Bruce was quiet for a long moment before he nodded uncertainly. He grasped Stark's hand his his own tiny ones. When he let go, he thought he might have dislocated his shoulder. Stark shook hands like how the Hulk smashes buildings. Which is to say, very hard.

"So, you said something about Gamma rays and how they could help?" Bruce's lips quirked as he began to explain the Tesseract and the relation to Gamma rays. The fact that the Tony Stark was soaking up every word made his smile broaden.

This could be the start of a beautiful science buddies who save the world kind of friendship.

* * *

**R&R ^^**


	4. Science Buddy in Danger!

**OMIGERD! Guess wat guise? I got my laptop back :3 Now I can update a bit more frequently x3**

**I just want to know, is Tony a bit OOC? I just want to know, I just hate OOC unless it's a crack fic. And this is not crack :p**

**Now, whose ready for some feels? :D**

**Hulk and Brucie feels all the way! (Told you it was a bit longer)**

* * *

"You're skinny. Seriously, you need food, Brucie." Banner scoffed, swiping his failed data to the side from his holo-screen.

"I have heard many stories where you would forget to eat and/or sleep while on an experiment," Bruce quipped, trying figure out the relationship between Loki's staff and the Tesseract. Now if Tony would just shut up...

It was Tony's turn to scoff.

"As I do recall, you are a child. And children need nutrition. I suggest something green. It will make you big and strong. Or, at least that's what Pepper tells me." Bruce couldn't exactly help it- he laughed. Though it did seem to have a manic edge in it. He already had something green inside him that made him huge and strong. Tony seemed to ignore his laughter, instead just shook his head muttering about scotch and how he was sounding like Pepper. After the laughter died down, a silence fell. It wasn't exactly uncomfortable, but it did cause Tony to shift his feet and clear his throat.

"So...don't mean to be rude or anything, but, uh, could you be more talkative? As much as I love to hear my own voice, one sided conversations get boring." Bruce raised an eyebrow at Tony's words.

"Talkative? Why would you want to talk with _me_? And what about? I'm not exactly interestin-"

"Brucie! What's wrong with you?" Stark looked genuinely irritated, confusing Bruce even further.

"Uh, wai- what?"

"Oh, don't what me, Brucie. You've been bagging on yourself the whole time you've been in this lab. For Christ's sake, even in the conference room. Yeah, I heard when you called yourself a 'freak'. Not cool, Brucie." To say Bruce was shocked was an understatement. The feeling in his stomach that the Hulk gave him spread to his chest, making him feel uncertain. He narrowed his eyes dangerously, trying to push the feeling away. He had that feeling once before. The person who gave it to him wanted his head.

"And why the hell do _you_ care," He spat. Tony started, staring down at the fragile black haired boy with utter shock.

"Woah, woah. Don't freak out on me Mr. Multiple Personality," Stark tried to amend, raising his hands up in mock defense. "I'm just saying, your really hard on yourself. Besides, prodigies gotta stick together, right?" he winked. Bruce's cold look diminished slightly. Tony sighed.

'_God, and I thought I was a fucked up kid_.'

"Whatever," Bruce mumbled, returning to the work at hand. Making friends (it's not like they were going to stay friends. Tony would leave and Bruce would stay in the helicarrier, or wherever he is if he runs away.) was not in the job description. All he needed to do was produce weapons, design new tech, find the Tesseract, and a cure. Who cares if the Hulk was nice. He never came out to be nice, only to destroy.

"Brucie..?"

"Don't call me that!" He hissed. Bruce was shaking with anger. He felt the creature just below his skin, and he hates it. He wanted him gone. He wanted everyone gone!

'Hulk help Banner's wish...'

'No! Control...control...I don't need his help.'

"Just leave me alone, Stark." he muttered venomously, regaining slight composure, concentrating on his heart beat monitor. He refused to look at the CEO, knowing full well that anger would sweep him. Maybe even guilt.

"Jesus, Brucie, what the hell is wrong with you?"

'Again, he insists on that aggravating nickname.' What angered Bruce more was the fact he didn't mind as much anymore.

Suddenly there was a warm hand on his shoulder. He froze, trying with all his might not to scream. Trying so hard not to run, hide in a corner and pray for it not to be his father. He willed himself to believe that his father was gone, he was in a mental institution, and that this was not his hand. So he lifted his head and meet the man in the eyes.

He was terrified at the unsettling resemblance; from the graying sideburns to the facial hair.

"Don't _touch_ me!" He screeched, falling on his still sore bottom. With trembling hands he scooted himself away, pressing his body against the wall. He screwed his eyes shut, wanting only for him to disappear with his surroundings, so he wouldn't see him anymore. For this to be a nightmare from a lost piece of memory.

"Brucie-"

"_Stop_! Don't come near me, p-please!" Banner sobbed. He heard footsteps. And they were coming closer. Oh God, they were coming closer! "P-please! I-I'm sorry!"

"I didn't do anything! It's me, Tony Stark. That pretty cool guy who beats up villains, not kids." Still shaking, he hesitantly raised his tear streaked face.

"Y-you're...you're...not him," Bruce shakily said.

"Who?" Tony asked softly , kneeling to Bruce's eye level.

"You're not him..." Tears of relief pricked his puffy red eyes.

"Not _who_?" Tony urged. Bruce's eyes snapped up to his, lips trembling as a small ghost of a smile washed over his features. He launched himself onto Tony, shaking violently as a strange deranged laugh escaped him.

"You're not him," he whispered.

Tony was slightly uncomfortable, but refrained from saying anything. The S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist holding onto him like a life-line just had a panic attack. At the age of 10.

He really needed a drink...

When Bruce pushed himself off of Tony, he didn't apologize. He just gave a weak nod, covering his sickly pale face into his hands and sighed. Tony said nothing. He got up and began fiddling with his work awkawardly, knowing full well that touching him would be a trigger. A trigger to what exactly?

Dozens of possibilities flooded his mind as he decided to abandon his work all together. He knew little to nothing about S.H.E.I.L.D. and even less about his little science buddy. Casting a quick glance in Bruce's general direction, he hummed at the sight of the child's hand in his knees, snoring softly.

'_Now, let's see what my little bug has dug up_.'

* * *

_You may have deceived your mother, but I know what you **truly** are!_

_Hey look! That's Bruce from our class. What a loner. Ha, always by himself._

_What were you thinking young man? A bomb? In school! You should be in jail!_

_You- how did you...? That puzzle... Your only two! You little **freak**!_

_Hi, my name is Elizabeth Ross, but please call me Betty._

_You ruined **everything**! You cost me a star! Damn you Banner!_

_You're going to burn in the tars of Hell!_

_Bruce, **RUN**!_

He blinked his tired eyes, wiping cold sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, and assessed his situation. It was black again, like how it was when he talked to the Hulk. His stomach clenched as he thought about him. He didn't need him. He messed with him. He could have stayed with Betty and General Ross.

'_No_.' A deep voice rumbled.

He raised his head and gazed around the dark void with half-lidded eyes. The voice echoed through the void, causing ripples in the blackness. Bruce was entranced by the small ripples, making his own as he touched the floor beneath him.

"Yes," he breathed. A low growl vibrated through, causing more ripples "You're a monster..."

'_Hulk Banner_,' It hissed. Bruce shook his head, moving his finger through the blackness as if it were pond water. He blinked tiredly, watching as faces of people he knew flicker across ripple upon ripple.

"Then I'm a monster too." A violent roar shook the void, startling Bruce from his stupor. He snapped his neck up, whimpering as the ripples started to grow. Voices escaped from them, berating him and threatening him.

'_We should have aborted you_' One ripple hissed. '_Your mother's dead, and it's all your fault_!'

He shook his head. No, not his. He didn't do anything. His father killed her!

'_Bruce, you shouldn't have done that experiment_,' Another cooed with a slight cold edge in its voice. '_Now my father wants to kill you. You should have just listened_.'

He covered his head in his hands, shaking his head. No, he did it for her. He did it for good. He did it for-

'_Banner, you ruined me and my poor daughter. You're a freak that I should have let rot in jail when you were a kid. It's all _your_ fault_,' A rasspier voice spat from another ripple.

No, no. This isn't- it can't be happening. This is all the Hulk's fault. He made them come back, he's making them attack him.

'_Hulk do nothing_,' he growled softly. '_Banner cause people to talk. Hulk do nothing_.'

"Go away," Bruce whispered, pulling his head deeper between his knees. "Just leave me alone."

Pause.

'_Banner no need Hulk?_' He asked quietly. Bruce tried his hardest not to compare him to a lost child.

"_No_!" he hissed. "I don't need you! _You_ ruin everything!" he yelled, causing an echo. Causing more ripples. More talking. More memories.

'_Hulk...Hulk go then_.'

"Good," Bruce muttered to himself. He didn't need him. He was a monster children fear. The one that causes them to cry for their parents so they could check for in their closets or under their beds.

"You are not a monster, little one." He gazed up at the new voice, one that was familiar, but shrouded from his memory. A figure stood there in the center of the void, walking forward with a hand out, his whole body emitting a warm green glow.

"Who..."

"I am a friend," He said simply, waving his hand, causing the ripples to disappear. The voices were gone. The torture was gone. A friend in its place.

"A...friend?" He questioned cautiously.

"Oh, please, don't be afraid. I am merely a friend. One who wishes to help you." he leaned closer, sitting next to Bruce, head tilted to the side. Bruce could not see a face, but hoped he was smiling. His mother smiled like that, head tilted, ruby red lips spread wide.

"You made them go away..."

"They were hurting you."

"You didn't hurt them?"

"Oh no, you wouldn't like that, right, Bruce." He shivered as the man let out a small chuckle. "No, I wouldn't want to hurt you too."

"How- who are you mister?" The man twirled his fingers making a green bird pop into view, flying away with soft chirps.

"A magical friend," Was the answer.

"No," Bruce chided, a small smile on his lips. "What do I call you?" the man chuckled again, letting loose another green animal from his emerald colored fingers.

"Call me Fox." Bruce knitted his eyebrows.

"Okay..." He sounded nervous, looking around the void hesitantly.

"What is it, little one?" Bruce shrugged, biting his lower lips softly. He cast his eyes downward, his voice little more than a whisper:

"Will they come back?"

Fox shook his head. He pulled the boy into a hug, scaring Bruce. He shushed him, massaging soothing circles into his back.

"It is alright, little one. They shall hurt you no longer." Bruce let out a sigh of relief, hugging the man back with all his might. This is what he wanted. For someone to make all the bad things go away. He wanted someone to check his closet an under his bed.

'Fox' smirked, suppressing his chuckle as the boy- _no_, the monstrous beast, molded like putty in his glowing green hands.

* * *

Hulk stepped over many of Bruce's memories, walking down the lonely void with a unfamiliar feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't like the feeling. It made Hulk not feel like Hulk. It made him feel sad. With an angry snort he slammed his massive fist into a wall filled with pictures of people from Banner's past. Hulk shouldn't feel sad, nor should he feel guilty for leaving that puny human.

"Banner want Hulk to leave him alone? Fine. Hulk leave puny Banner alone," he hissed, leaving another gaping whole in the wall. A picture of his mother fell and shattered on the floor. Hulk grunted at the picture, gingerly picking it up and unconsciously caressing the woman's face with his thumb.

Was this his mom? It is puny Banner's mom, but is it his? Technically, Banner created him, but could this also be his mother. He is still Banner.

He shook his head, throwing the picture across the void. It doesn't matter. He doesn't care. He's just Hulk, and apparently Hulk isn't wanted. So he stomped away, trying to escape Banner's mind, or at least hide in it so he could not find him.

'_Least puny Banner had friends_,' Hulk thought suddenly. He tilted his head as he smacked a cobweb away a strange cave he found. '_Was Betty Hulk's friend too_?' He decided he didn't want to know. Better safe than sorry.

He plopped down on the hard cave floor, leaning against the cool black walls. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. Cool air filtered his lungs, making him shiver involuntarily.

He glanced around the cave, hoping for something to occupy his mind. He was afraid it would drift back to that puny human, and he didn't want to make a fit and destroy his new cave. Nothing really his attention, the only thing in side the cave was darkness.

Then he saw a gleam of light.

Curiosity got the better of Hulk as he picked himself up, walking over to the light. As he edged closer, the light seemed to magnify, nearly blinding the green giant. He growled lowly, covering his eyes as he flailed his other unoccupied arm in front of him in a vain attempt to knock the light away.

The bright burning rays of light eventually passed, revealing an empty chest. He placed a calloused green hand on the chestnut wood, his massive digit followed every slim detail carved. It seemed familiar to him. But, he was sure he has never seen this box in his life. With the same hand placed on the chest, he heaved the lid up with little difficulty.

Inside was a VHS tape with the label: Bruce is not alone.

Hulk blink owlishly at the tape, unsure if he should touch it, or close the chest. While a low growl he decided to just slam the lid, causing the wood to rattle and groan in protest. With a snort, he sat down next to the wooden chest, gazing out of the cave.

No matter where he was he was always reminded of the puny human. He sent another glance to the box and it's strange designs, heaving a tired sigh.

'Maybe Hulk see tomorrow. If Hulk feel like it...'

* * *

**So, any guesses on Fox? :D Or what's in the VHS tape? Hmmmm, do I smell a plot? not just making Bruce miserable? Dun Dun Dun!**

**The voices were his father, Betty, General Ross, random Kid from school, school principal.**

**Also: Dem Feels. Dem feels everywhere T^T**

**P.S. Tony doesn't look like Bruce's dad, but there is a weird resemblance in the mustache, and how Tony was graying in the comics. Besides, Bruce was panicking, only picking up familiar sights and just blew off Tony all together.**

**Reviews make me happy :D Just Saiyan (-DBZ Pun.)**


End file.
